


Counting Stars

by Alisarose



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: 这是一个发生在公元元年的古装黄文。其实我只是想写一个黄文，不知道为什么搞出很多啰嗦的剧情……其实这是一个圣诞文。





	Counting Stars

【序】

“只不过，可拉与摩西的辩论并不是为寻求真理——如我们现在所做的——可拉为寻求权力而争辩，这便是不义的争论，不义之中又怎会有真理呢？”

那个青年学生说罢，重新坐回毯席上，等待他的同学做出回应。

另一个学生不慌不忙地站起来，“可拉的反叛的确是不义之举，但他所说的话就都是谬误吗？让我们不要忘记，我们的主曾经晓谕过：‘你们要归为祭司的国度、为圣洁的国民’；祂难道没有说过‘你们都要圣洁，只因你们的神我是圣洁的’？这些族人既侍奉我主，说‘众人皆为圣洁’又何错之有呢？”

拉比看着那学生，赞许地点点头。

这几个略微年长的学生继续在拉比的主持下讨论着圣洁的真谛，坐在后排听课的Mark垮着一张没有表情的脸，快要昏睡过去。不只是漫长的辩经令人腻烦，午后的闷热空气也对专心听课没有丝毫帮助。

“真是浪费时间。”他低声说。

“嘘……”坐在他身旁的Eduardo比个噤声的手势，“你不听我还要听呢。”

Mark不耐烦地打了个呵欠。

“我先走了。”他对Eduardo说。

“Mark？”Eduardo想劝阻他的同学，但Mark已经低伏着从另外两个同学背后钻走。

他移动到墙角，把褡裢背到肩上，沿着墙边向外溜走。

“你们说的都很好。”拉比慢慢说道，“不过，神恩是可以讨还的吗？谁来说说？”

正在溜向门口的卷发男孩自然没能逃过拉比的眼睛。

“看来我们这里有人退缩了，”拉比的语气和往常一样充满善意，“别灰心，Mark，比你更聪明的孩子也有被难住的时候。”

“神的意志不能讨还，”Mark头也不回地走向门口，“就像祂与雅各摔角，雅各得到的一切都在神的安排中；神允给希西家15年命定之外的阳寿，却使他在这寿命里诞下孽子，就是告知世人神恩不可讨还。”

他推开沉重的木门，消失在经堂外面明亮的日光里。

“……说得很对。”拉比说完，轻轻叹了口气。

 

【1】

日头微斜。天色蓝得发亮，没有一点云。

Eduardo侧坐在驴背上，一摇一晃地走向河滩。他不到十八岁年纪，个子已经长得不小，只是白净的腮边还未能蓄起胡须，浓密的深色头发被新织的披巾遮挡着免受阳光炙烤。

他眯着眼睛向前眺望，依稀辩认出那是Mark和James赤身露体地泡在河里捉鱼。

James今年十五岁，Mark快十六岁了；在Eduardo看来，他们早已不该这样光着身子玩水，但他知道Mark不喜欢听他说教，也就习惯了睁只眼闭只眼。

靠近岸边了。Eduardo跳下驴背，拍了拍那驴子叫它自己走去饮水。他在沙滩上走着，走向那堆被几块石头压住的衣物。Mark举着渔叉，站立在浅水里的瘦而结实的身体在午后的夺命日光下白得扎眼。已捕获的两条鱼被丢在河滩上，偶尔绝望地跳动几下。

Mark微低着头，一动不动盯着清亮的河水。他个头不高，许多刚受诫的孩子都要比他高大；但他显然不是个孩子了，那些卷曲的毛发已经占领了他两腿间的要地，草丛中的雏鸟也长到了学飞的身量。

Eduardo发觉自己在注视着好友的下身，自认有些不妥当，匆忙移开视线。

这时Mark手中的渔叉猛然刺向水中，鱼群扭动着四散逃窜，把河水搅成浑浊一片。

Eduardo转回头去，当他的目光再次回到Mark身上时，后者已经在这小小的战役中得胜。扬起的鱼叉上，垂死的猎物还在无谓地拍动尾鳍。

“来得正好。”Mark抬头说道，“一起吃鱼吧。”

他们在远一些的沙地上生了火烧鱼吃，Mark他们重新罩上了长袍，却连腰带也懒得系。

“我不想上学了。”Mark撕着鱼肉，“整天就是讲经、辩经，无聊透了。再说，我又不想当个拉比，学这些有什么用。”

“教书没什么不好的。”Eduardo劝告他，“总比放羊有意思吧。我可不想一辈子只和羊打交道。”

“这个世界上总该有点别的事可做吧，除了念经和放羊。”

“或者加入义军？”James掩饰不住眼里的亢奋。

“现在哪还有义军？我们自己成立一个？”Mark嚼着鱼，燃尽的火堆在他面前升起屡屡青烟。

Eduardo抬手照他们头上一人敲了一记，“我看你们都是活腻了，都想挂十字架是不是。”

James揉着脑袋，反唇相讥：“又不是人人都像你家，专门讨好罗马人。”

“我也不喜欢罗马人。”Eduardo为他的家人辩解，“但世道就是这样，如果我们还想好好过日子，就不能招惹那些人。”

在他们年纪还小的时候，进城的路上常有反抗者被钉在十字架上示众，近些年则很少了。那些受刑者在烈日下一动不动，蝇虫围绕着他们，发出讥笑般的嗡鸣。他们看上去就像已经死去很久了，却未必都是死人。偶尔有一两个不幸的罪人从死亡边缘醒来，带着虚弱和绝望的呻吟。

那些画面从未离开Eduardo的记忆深处。

“你就是个胆小鬼。”James笑他。

“我不是。”Eduardo说，“我只是不喜欢任何会死人的事。”

这是真的。当他的兄弟们在街市上和众人一起向通奸者丢石头的时候，Eduardo只会自顾自走开，不想看到任何血肉模糊的尸体，无论那是罪人还是圣人。

Mark似乎对他们的争论没有更多意见，他的视线飘向远处：一个男孩正向他们飞跑过来。

“那是Dustin吗？”Eduardo望着相同的方向

Mark晃了晃叉着鱼的树枝：“Dustin！来吃鱼！”

红发的男孩跑到他们面前，双手扶在膝上弯腰喘息。

“Sean来了，”他气喘吁吁地说。

Mark一听，立刻丢了鱼，背上褡裢起身就跑。James愣在一旁像是还没搞明白发生了什么。

“Mark！”Dustin还没喘匀气息，只能掉头跟着跑去。

他们俩一前一后奔跑着，凉鞋踏在村路上，扬起小团暗黄的烟尘；有乡亲赶着羊群经过，他们从那些灰白的、圆滚滚的绵羊中间挤过，又继续奔跑。

他们一步不停地奔向那辆停在水池边的单驾马车，车上堆满了从各地搜集来的新奇玩意，有些看得出来处（埃及，或是罗马城），也有的简直像天外之物，每次都能让Mark兴奋好几天。

“Sean！”Mark喊着那货郎的名字。

“嘿！看看这是谁啊！”赶车的是个年轻男子，约摸二十多岁，有一头金棕色的卷发和令人过目难忘的英俊面孔。

“这次隔了好久啊。”Mark有几分认真地抱怨。

“没办法，路上遇到蛮人了……”他挽起袖子展示手臂上的一块伤疤，“这就是蛮人的弹弓打的……”

Mark的父母不太赞成他和Sean交朋友，Eduardo也不赞成。当然，Sean是个异教徒，这是一部分原因，但更主要的是他没有妻眷、居无定所、总是在讲述一些夸张的（被Eduardo评价为“信口胡诌”的）冒险故事。镇上的长辈们认为他“不是什么正经人”，尽管他们有时也会在他的货车上选购些精美的小物件。

Eduardo骑着驴远远追上来，走到近前才跳下驴背，一边低声骂他的驴子：“追个人也追不上，要你有什么用！”

Sean正在眉飞色舞地讲述他在北方与蛮族搏斗的惊险片段：

“我这一刀砍下去，断了他的木棒，”他用马鞭代表武器比划着动作，“那蛮人汉子也吃了一惊，大概是想不到我样子文弱其实也不好惹，我对他说；‘胜负已分，我只想快点上路，你逃命去吧。’那人听了，倒还有些不服气，还想和我再战……”

“等等，你刚刚还说他们是些没有语言的蛮子，”Eduardo指出，“能听懂你说的拉丁语？”

Mark扭头瞪了他一眼，就像是责怪他抓住Sean话里的破绽。

“听不懂也看得懂脸色吧，”他并不在意地解释了一句，又继续讲述他如何战败了那蛮人喊来的三个同伴，才最终离开那条山谷。

Eduardo还想指出更多漏洞，碍于Mark的面子没说什么，只翻了个白眼。

“不过，就算耽误了这么久，也不能忘了答应你的东西。”他从贴身的口袋里拎出一支有链子坠着的小小的金属瓶。

“才这么一点？”Mark有点不满意地付了钱，不理会Dustin探着头问“那是什么”，迅速收起了他的货品。

“你们逾越节去不去庙里？”Sean问。

“当然去的。”

“到时候还能有一批更好的，庙会上带给你，好不好？”

Mark立刻恢复了精神，“说定了？”

“说定了。”

Sean又拿出一对头饰，说是带给Mark的姐妹们，Mark也欣然付了钱。

“Wardo，”他效仿Mark叫着Eduardo的昵称，“我也给你带了点东西。”他从车上那些货物中间抽出一本《天象论》，递到Eduardo眼前，“我猜你会喜欢。”

Eduardo不愿意承认，但……Sean是对的。他确实想要这本书。他热衷于观察天上发生的一切，记录和推测其中的规律，尽管拉比多次告诫他们：占卜是异教邪术，不可效仿。

“我买了。”他接过书卷揣进怀里，Sean收了他一大把铜钱。

这时候James才迟迟追上来，加入马车附近围观、交易的人群。

“我妈妈做了甜饼，都去吃吧。”James对他的朋友们说。

 

去做客的路上，Mark和Eduardo还在为Sean的故事真伪几多而争执不下。

“我看他根本没去什么北方，无非就是手上有闲钱，在哪个妓院多住了一阵。”

“你根本不了解Sean。”

“你就了解他了？你不觉得奇怪吗，为什么他总能遇到那些女巫、怪兽、野蛮人什么的——？”

“但他总能安全脱身，太厉害了。”

“是啊，真不可思议。”

“你在讽刺吗？”

“是的。”

James家的院子里，一个年轻男人在院子另一角做着木工活计。

“那是我叔叔Joseph。”James说，“他和我婶子前几天刚回来。”

Dustin好奇地盯着那个木匠手下的家具，“他做的那是什么东西？当桌子也太高了吧？” 

“罗马卧榻。”Eduardo向伙伴们分享他的见识，“这个最近流行起来了，我父亲也想请人打一张。”

他们进屋去围坐在桌边分享甜点，一个怀孕的妇人为他们倒了酒，似乎就是James 的小婶婶。她看上去不比Mark更年长，高高隆起的腹部预示着这个年轻女子不久将要临盆。那张犹带稚气的脸上并没有喜悦，这很可能是她的第一个孩子，而她还没有长到不会为此紧张害怕的年纪。

 

【2】

翌日早上Mark来拜访时，Eduardo的长兄正在院门口宰羊，羊血流了一地。

Mark小心地绕开地上流淌的血水，走进院里。他能分辨血迹，但从来不明白为什么其他人觉得那颜色浓烈而刺眼。小时候别人都说他将来能当个战士，只因他不怕血色。

Eduardo坐在门廊下，一个堂姊在帮他梳头，用油膏将他的鬓发擦得香气袭人。他是这个家里最受宠爱的幼子，家里人给他做了不少华丽的衣饰，把他打扮得像个王子。

他们是镇上最富有的人家，Eduardo的兄弟、表亲们个个都精明能干，然而有天分读书的只得他一个。家里人都希望他能学有所成、受人敬仰，甚至有朝一日进入公会，在大祭司身边当差。

去年夏天他和附近的罗马卫兵做生意赚了三十块银钱，就埋在他卧房的地下。那个春天，镇外的罗马守军新换了一队，Eduardo猜想他们估不到旱天会有多难熬，也必定不会提前织草席，于是挨家去收买席子；到了夏天罗马兵果然苦不堪言，Eduardo便去兜售他的席子，帮他们铺床、搭凉棚，好好赚了一笔。

“Wardo，该走了。”Mark到廊下喊他，他们约好一同去上学的。

Eduardo不得不说服他姐姐他已经不需要更多装饰了，“拉比不赞成我们花时间打扮。”他笑着逃开，从凳子上拾起他的披巾。

“等一下，Dudu，”Eduardo的母亲牵来两只刚断奶的小羊，说是给舅父一家的祭牲，叫他去经堂的路上送过去。

Eduardo应承着，牵了小羊，和Mark一同出门去了。

“前几天你在Sean那里买了什么？”

“几本书。不是借你看了吗。”Mark敷衍地说。

“不是书，另一件东西，我看你藏起来了。”

“没有的。”Mark反应飞快地否认。

Eduardo嫌那小羊走得慢，弯腰抱起一只，“帮我一下。”他对Mark说。Mark面无表情地抱起另一只羊羔。

还没走出多远，几个罗马卫兵骑马经过，挡住了他们的去路。

“这小羊真漂亮。”那军官坐在马上说，眼睛却是在打量Eduardo白皙的颈子，“多少钱一只？”

Eduardo笑着摇摇头，“实在抱歉，长官。这些是祭品，不卖的。”

“那真是可惜了。”罗马军官若有所指地说，“看起来很美味呢。”

“不是我自夸，长官，我家的羊的确是镇上最好的，”Eduardo抚摸着怀里的小羊，“您想吃羊，我让家里人挑几只肥的送去就是了。”

那军官微微眯起眼睛，“我看你这只就很好。”

“可是……”

“我出五个银钱。”

Eduardo显然动摇了，这两只羊羔加起来也就值三个钱；况且他家里牲口兴旺，另选两只漂亮羊羔祭祀并非难事。

“这样吧，”那军官已经拿出了钱袋，“你帮我们送到营里，再多赏你一个钱，怎么样？”

Eduardo露出犯难的样子，“你们骑马，我怎么追得上？”

“我们慢慢走，路也不远，你要是走累了，可以坐在我的马上。”军官拍了拍马颈子，那牲口咴咴地喷着鼻息。

Eduardo有一头属于自己的驴子，但还不曾骑过那样的高大的战马，脸上藏不住的跃跃欲试全被他的好友看在眼里。

Mark猜得到这些罗马混账在打什么主意，走到荒郊野外去让这个漂亮男孩岔着腿坐在自己身前，不就任凭玩弄？

“Wardo，我们没时间。”Mark提醒他的好友，“我们还要上课呢。”

“你什么时候开始在乎上课了？”Eduardo嘲讽道。

这时候Eduardo的兄长扛着分割好的羊骨从后面赶上来，见到这阵势赶紧放下货物，走上前把两个年轻男孩挡在一边。

“长官，”他向那军官恭敬地行礼，“需要什么就吩咐我吧，我弟弟做不了主。”

军官有些错愕，扫兴地冷笑一声。

“羊也放下吧，你们快去上课。”兄长对两个孩子催促道。

Eduardo不情愿地放下羊羔，向罗马军官请辞，这才同Mark一道去往经堂。

 

【3】

“我父亲打算给我说一门婚事。”Eduardo侧躺在床上，低声说。 

Mark躺在旁边，和Eduardo面对着面。这不是他第一次睡在这张床上，他的父母并不反对他在好友家留宿，相反，他们认为这会给他好的影响，比起他在家时总是迟迟不肯就寝、熬掉太多灯油。

“谁家的女儿？”Mark问。

“不知道。”Eduardo听起来并不庆幸，“如果她不喜欢我怎么办？”

“无所谓，如果你们结婚了，那就是神的旨意，她必须爱你。”Mark敷衍地回答。

“如果我不喜欢她呢？”

Eduardo听到房间另一侧响起他兄弟表示不满的咳嗽声。他的长兄已经成婚，有自己的卧房；另一个兄弟也有婚约，但婚期尚未决定，因而仍和Eduardo同住一室。

油灯早已被吹熄了，两个男孩在黑暗中的私语还在继续。

“或者告诉你父亲你不想订婚？”

“开玩笑吗，他会同意才怪。再说，人迟早都是要结婚的，不然成什么样了？”

“Sean那样？”

“你想变成那样？没有家，没有营生……”

“他有营生，他是个……冒险家。”他说了个拉丁词。

“那都不是算个……”

“你们俩能闭嘴吗，还睡不睡觉了？”Eduardo的兄弟没好气地训斥道。

男孩们被吼得一愣，他们相对着沉默片刻，又忍不住窃笑起来。

“我们去屋顶吧。”Mark小声提议说。

 

他们一前一后顺着梯子爬上屋顶。Eduardo紧了紧裹在肩上的披巾来抵御夜里的凉风。他依着屋顶边缘的短墙坐下，长及脚踝的衬袍笼着他的腿脚，只露出穿着凉鞋的脚尖。

Mark身上只有他睡觉时的短袍，他似乎从来不在意周遭温度的变化。

“你将来会离开镇上吗？”Eduardo望着Mark的背影，那个男孩在月光下迎风而立，目光投进浓墨般的夜色里。

“为什么这么问？”Mark回过头，微皱着眉。

“就是……”他斟酌着自己的话，“你说起Sean的时候，就像是你打算什么时候跟他一起上路。”

Mark回到短墙边，挨着他的朋友坐下。

“你不想让我走？”

“当然，你是我最好的朋友。”他坦率地答道。

“那就和我一起走。”Mark抓住他的手，用力握紧。

Eduardo摇了摇头，从Mark手里轻柔地挣脱。

“我不能。”

他将要订婚了，在那之后是结婚，放牧家里的牲口，积攒金银，供养满门子嗣，因为这是让神喜悦的繁荣景象。

“但你想要。”Mark的声音贴近他，带着令人难以抵抗的压迫感，“比起数羊，你更喜欢数星星，不是吗？”

Eduardo轻叹了一声。他仰望上空，一颗闪着白光的星在乌蓝的夜幕里缓缓运行。

“如果我知道那是什么意思就好了。”

如果有任何预兆告诉我该怎么做……他想。

Mark看上去有些低落。Eduardo不确定转换话题能不能让他高兴点。

“我不明白为什么哥哥不喜欢我和罗马人做生意，他们也不是总在杀人的。他们也是普通人，和我们一样。”

Mark似乎并不感兴趣。眉头仍然微蹙着。

“我是说，他们又不能把我们赶尽杀绝，不然就没人缴税纳贡了，不是吗？他们也想和平相处。”

Mark摇摇头，终于忍不住说出他所知道的：“他是怕那些人糟蹋你。” 

Eduardo付之一笑，好像这是个绝顶荒唐的理由，“怎么会呢，我都这么大了，又不是能当宠儿的年纪了。”

他就是这样。Mark想。对自己散发的诱惑见鬼地一无所知。

“有的人不喜欢少年，偏喜欢长成的男人。”他低着头说。

“那可怪了。”Eduardo笑道。

“你觉得我怪吗？”

Mark转过头，那双冰霜似的蓝眼被淹没在暗淡的月光里。

似乎是这样的。Eduardo想。

大家都知道Mark是个古怪的男孩。你们再也找不出第二个像他一样的孩子。他并不出众，却又如此特别。

Mark倾身靠近，直到他们的鼻尖几乎相碰。

“张开嘴。”他说。

“什么？”Eduardo怔怔地问，话音细不可闻。

Mark吻上他尚未合拢的双唇，舌头钻进他口中，席卷这个或许栖息着甜蜜情话的温床，就像他决定要掠夺这里埋藏的柔情。

Eduardo没有抗拒。他几乎忘记了自己是否应当抗拒。他想到那天日光下的河水。渔叉撕裂水面，惊惶失措的鱼群把河水搅浑，一切都变得混沌无序。这就是Mark对他做的事，他感到身体酥软，嘴角被津液濡湿，Mark的舌尖和他自己的缠绕厮磨着，难舍难分。

他张开眼，向后退去，暂时抽离这荒淫的行动，急迫地重拾呼吸。

“是不是很舒服？”Mark也喘着气，一只手按在他胸前，隔着轻薄的衣料碾弄他的乳尖，“这里呢？”

Eduardo不知该如何描述。也许这根本就无法用语言描述，无论是他的母语，抑或拉丁语、希腊语。

“硬了……”Mark玩弄着他胸前的要害之处，就像发现了什么新奇玩具，“有趣，好像魔法一样。”

为什么会这样？Eduardo想。他羞愧地察觉到硬起来的不只是他的乳头。

Mark撩起他的长袍下摆，轻抚着小腿向上滑去，最终探进他腰间缠着的细麻布里，掌心覆上那个已经站立起来却仍被衣物禁锢的不幸囚徒。被触碰的一刻，Eduardo唇间逸出一声细小的呜咽。

“不行，”他在亲吻的间隙断断续续地说，“我们不能……那是……”

那是禁忌。

你不可与男人同睡交合，像与女人交合，那是可憎之事（注1）。当然，他熟悉经书里每一句严厉的告诫，只是此时，对天意的恐惧也抵不过那个男孩在他身上挑起的狂热欲望。他知道，如果Mark不肯放开他，他绝不可能放过自己。

“Mark，停下……”他的规劝在自己听来都是那么无力。

“真的？你要我停下？”Mark用不信任的语气问着，用湿滑的手掌拍了拍Eduardo的脸颊，那些黏液沾在他羞得发热的脸上、滴在他唇边。“你都湿透了。”

“神不允许这样……”

Mark的气息的有些发抖，却不是因为畏惧神的震怒。

“你真那么怕神谴，为什么不推开我？”

你做不到，不是吗？Mark没有说出口，但他更加粗鲁的亲吻传达了这审问般的讯息。

Eduardo注意不到自己是在何时敞开双腿，不自觉地挺动腰身迎向Mark抚弄的动作。取悦神的准则被他忘到脑后，此刻他只想和这个男孩靠得再近一些……多近都不够，即使融入对方的骨血之中。

Mark的手指灵巧地解开了缠腰布的系带，柔软的织物散落在大开着的双腿间。

他从领子里牵出项坠，Eduardo认出了那是他几天前在Sean那里买的东西。Mark小心地拨开瓶盖倾倒，晶莹欲滴的膏油在他指尖散发着异香。

“你会喜欢的。”

Eduardo被按着躺倒在自己的披巾上，他无从知道Mark从Sean那里学了什么，但他的卷发朋友看上去对自己所做的事十分确信。Mark没有让他久等，一根蘸了香膏的手指缓缓推进他私密处的洞穴。

这是不正确也不自然的事。他试图这样想。他的身体却在说着相反的判断。那指尖在他下身的暗道里仔细摸索，直到它隔着内壁按住一处小小的软丘，擦出一把猝不及防的欲火。他听到自己喉咙里流出的呻吟，那放纵、陶醉的腔调却是陌生的。他甚至不知道自己能发出这样的叫声。

他看不清Mark的表情，但他确信那男孩嘴边有一抹不甚明显的微笑。

“是真的。”Mark自言自语。

什么是真的？是他身体深处藏着罪恶的花蕾，还是他会发出这样甜腻的淫声浪叫？

“还有更好的。”Mark加入另一根手指，开拓着那个窄小的入口，直到那里卸下一切戒备，在它们最终抽出时挽留似的不忍太快合拢。

Mark解开自己的缠腰布，那根涨大的肉柱无所顾忌地昂着头。

“用这个更舒服。”他像是在认真解释着。

“你是要……？”把那东西放进来？Eduardo迟疑着，这个想法让他有些胆怯，又有止不住的好奇。

“我知道你喜欢它。”Mark用自己的手套弄着它，“那天在河边，你还偷偷看它。”

Eduardo别过脸去，被揭穿的窘迫又害得他脸上一阵燥热。

Mark抬起他的腿，缓慢而专注地进入了他，慢得令人心焦。Eduardo想不到还有什么时候见过Mark的兢慎和耐心，这个总是在奔跑着的男孩像是永远学不会慢下来。

但他当然可以。现在，Eduardo知道了。

“快一点……”Eduardo请求着。

“不，”Mark拒绝了，尽管他额上的汗水揭示了他自己也在这不够畅快的交合中饱受煎熬。

“Mark，”

“不，Sean说一开始不能太……”

“让Sean见鬼去吧！”Eduardo又气又急地抓住卷发男孩精瘦的手臂，“快点，肏我。”

即便是Mark也无法再拒绝这样赤裸的要求。他发狠进犯这个刚刚被开掘的极乐之源，干脆地退出，又更加用力地再度挺入，来回碾磨那一处不堪挑逗的柔软肉壁。Eduardo不得不捉起披巾一角咬在嘴里，以免他的缠绵哭叫惊醒家人和乡邻。

“Mark，我……”他满脸泪痕，衬袍被掀起推到胸口，下身的肌肤被撞击拍打着，被体温融化的膏油散发着撩人的香味。Mark咬着嘴唇不让自己叫喊出声，沉重的呼吸像一匹撒欢过后的小马驹。

Eduardo知道他不能承受更多了。他颤抖着射出来，骨节泛白的手指在Mark肩上抓出瘀痕。Mark在他瘫软的身体内多进了几次，最终退出来射在Eduardo细嫩的大腿内侧。

“我敢说最美的迦南圣子（注2）也比不上你。”Mark有些失神地说。

“呸！”Eduardo挣扎着爬起来，恼火地推他一把，“怎么拿我比那种下贱东西！”

Mark似乎很浅地笑了笑，“我猜他们也没那么坏，他们只是失败者。”

失败者没有机会书写历史。

Eduardo放下他的衬袍下摆，试图掩盖偷欢的罪证；他的缠腰布被压在身下沾满了油和精液，无论如何也不能穿回去了。

情欲退去后，他开始渐渐找回理智，令他自己也感到惊讶的是：对教律的畏惧并未像他想象的那样将他的意志压倒。

“Mark，这是重罪，我们不能让任何人知道。”他说着，抖落披巾上的尘土。

“你不说我不说，谁会知道？”Mark无所谓地耸肩。

Eduardo沉默片刻。

“你说，神会知道吗？”

他们都不是蠢货，Eduardo相信他们自己能完美隐藏这件事。只是……凡人真的能欺瞒上帝吗？即使不会被乡亲们拖去集上受石刑，又是否有另一种刑罚在未来某个街角等待着？

“那我们给神赔个不是，保证以后不再犯罪，行不行？”Mark一脸认真地建议。

“说得轻巧。”他知道Mark根本是在胡说，却为这胡话忐忑起来，“你真的能保证以后都不再碰我？”……万一Mark真的不再碰他了？Eduardo为自己的暗暗担忧而惭愧。

“我不能。”Mark坦白说，“但这没关系。拉比在课上不是讲过吗，假如公会对一件事有七十一个见解，其中七十个都是一样的，那么这七十人也只能算是有一个见解。我今晚确实犯了罪，今后恐怕还要再犯几百几千次，只不过都是和你同睡，既然是相同的罪，也就只能算一条罪。除此之外不犯别的就是了。”

Eduardo被他的强词夺理逗笑了，“……你上课时候都在想这些？”

Mark对他的嘲笑不以为然，“不行吗？讲经那么无聊。”

“对了，”Eduardo忽然想到一件必须确认的事，“这些……都是Sean教你的？你和他也……？”

Mark连连摇头，“没有！他只是告诉我怎么找到那个让你舒服的地方……”

“他都跟你说了些什么？告诉我。”Eduardo追问。

“他说……”Mark有几分犹豫，但又不想对Eduardo隐瞒什么，“他说，你被碰了那里之后，就再也不想别人，只和我一个人相好。”

倒是被他说中了。Eduardo想。确实，他现在再也无心惦念什么订婚、结婚的事，只想夜夜躺在Mark身下，被那根粗大的阳物顶弄。

“早就告诉你了，Sean这人没有一句牢靠的话，”他心里服帖，嘴上却不肯示弱，“要是那些罗马人碰了我，难道我会效忠他们吗？”

“对啊！你知道你今天有多危险了吗！”Mark反倒一本正经地教训起来，Eduardo不知该笑还是该骂他。

“我是乐意赚他们的钱，可不想和他们交好。”

“那些人一个个又强壮又有钱，也许还能带你去罗马城，让你躺在那种高高的卧榻上，还有奴隶给你扇扇子……”Mark越说越低的话音证明他的忧心并非玩笑。Eduardo捧起他的脸，用一个吻封住他那些无稽的想象。

“别再说蠢话了，”Eduardo望进他眼里，手心贴着那被夜风吹得发凉的脸颊，“我只要你一个人。”

“你发誓。”

“这怎么发誓……？”Eduardo哭笑不得，

“就说你只做我一个人的共犯，别人都不要。”Mark说着他蛮横的要求，声音却软得像是恳求。

“好好好……”Eduardo端正跪好，摆出祷告的样子，“我族人世代敬奉的神啊，万物之主，众生之王（HaShem my God and God of my ancestors，Master of all works，Lord of all souls），我……在此立下誓愿：今生只犯这一则罪行，若我将来与他人媾和，有负眼前这人，主便将我击杀，死无葬身……”

Mark抬手掩住他的嘴，不许他说下去，“……也不用说那么重吧。”Eduardo捉住他的手，亲吻那些苍白的指尖。

这时一声婴儿啼哭打破了午夜的静谧，Eduardo惊得打了个战栗，反射般地放开了Mark。

“只是个孩子。”Mark不满地皱眉。

Eduardo直起身向四周看了看，确定没有旁人经过，这才松了口气。不远处一家乡邻的牲口棚里亮着熹微的灯光。

 

【4】

Eduardo侧坐在驴背上，无所事事地捋着驴子的鬃毛。那驴子的大头一走一晃，脖铃叮当作响。Mark走在他前头，背着褡裢，手里拎着两只捆在一起的灰鸽子。

“Mark，你累不累？”Eduardo冲他的背影说，“我的驴子借你骑。”

“我没事。”

Eduardo庆幸父亲没能给他说成亲事，这个节日也就过得格外自在。他家人手多，祭品都由兄弟们携带，他只像出来游玩一样清闲，坐在驴背上看风景。

“那，你的鸽子放我这里吧。”

Mark似乎想不到理由拒绝，把祭品挂到Eduardo的驴背上。

又转过一道弯，在山路上已经看得见远处的圣殿和周围熙攘的人群，这是一年里最热闹的节日。

Eduardo心思活动着，自从那一夜过去，他总想再和Mark做那档事，却苦于找不到机会，Mark就像是在故意躲着他。他偷瞄着匆匆赶路的Mark，悄悄松开了捆着鸽腿的细绳。

“糟了！鸽子飞了！”他跳下驴背，作势逮鸟。两只鸽子扑扇着翅膀高高腾起，各自飞向路边的林子里。

Mark顾不上说话，追着鸽子跑进树林，Eduardo骑上驴紧跟着他，乱闯了一段路，鸽子一点踪影也没了。

“……怎么会飞了的？”Mark驻足叹气，十分懊恼。

“对不起。”Eduardo有几分心虚，“也许是一开始就没捆牢。”

Mark仍旧气鼓鼓的，当他心情不好的时候，下垂的嘴角看上去像是愤怒又像是悲哀。。

“Mark，你是不是有事瞒着我？”

“没有。”

“你这几天都不对劲，Mark，看着我，”Eduardo抓住他的肩，“你有没有什么事要对我说的？”

Mark沉默片刻，挣开了他的手。

“我和我父母、和拉比都讲过了，节后就不再去经堂了。”

Eduardo心里一紧，“……你要离开家了？”

Mark点了点头。

“为什么不告诉我？”

“正在告诉你啊。”

Eduardo听了这话，有一瞬间瞪起眼睛像是要骂他，终于融化成沮丧和失望。

Mark一定看得出他的不舍，因为他在那双蓝眼里看到了同样的辗转。

“Wardo，我……读经不是我的命运，我不想花一辈子时间去每棵树后面找弥赛亚……我可以当我自己的弥赛亚。”

“嘘——”Eduardo一把捂住他的嘴，Mark本能地退了一步，后背碰在树干上，“你说什么疯话呢？想挨石头了？！”

Eduardo被这狂妄之辞吓得不轻，就像是害怕听到更多亵渎的言语而不敢移开手掌。Mark湿热的呼吸喷在他手心里，这不是有意撩拨，却害得他心里发痒。他注视着Mark眼里晴空一般令人安心的蓝色，慢慢放下手。

“在你走之前，我们能不能再……？”

“什么？”

“像上次那样。”Eduardo轻声说，他知道自己的脸一定红得吓人。

“不，我没有更多香膏了。” 

“没有就不行吗？”

“不行，会疼的。”Mark认真地解释，“不过……我们可以做点别的。”

“比如？”

Mark没回话，只是在他面前跪下，就像在对一位将军行礼致敬。

“你要做什么？祷告吗？”

他听到Mark少有地笑了，“不，”Mark将他的衣摆高高掀起，“自己提着。”

Eduardo有些明白了，默默提住了衣摆，在Mark解开他的缠腰布时，低头望着那男孩头顶的发旋。

他知道那些罗马军士会叫他们的奴隶做这种事，叫他们跪在地上，将肉根插进他们的喉咙。因为他们是战败的俘虏，取悦胜利者是他们生存下去的唯一指望。

Mark不该这样做。他是个正直的渔夫的儿子，他有氏族、家庭、财产……但他毫不犹豫。当他含住面前的阳物，视线挑起，对上Eduardo慌乱的眼神，他甚至流露出骄傲的神气，就像他丝毫不认为这是折辱。

“Mark……”Eduardo不能自持地向前顶去，抓着衣摆的手抖动着。

Mark无暇应答，他的嘴被填满，忙着吞吐吮吸；Eduardo迷失在每一次深深没入的极乐之中，他知道Mark在操纵着他的感官，引着他堕入一堑壮丽的深渊。

他叫着Mark的名字，最后一次抵住那紧致的深处，泄出他的罪孽。Mark吞下那些种子，就像那是什么珍馐美味，又细细舔净了他软下去的男根，才站起身来，用手背擦掉嘴边最后一点污迹，双眼亢奋地亮着。

Eduardo突然被看得有些羞耻，转过身去重新系好缠腰布，整了整长袍，从地上捡起披巾再次围在肩上。

“我们回去吧，再晚要追不上了。”他说。

“鸽子怎么办？”

“我家有多余的，给你一对补上。”

Eduardo叫Mark坐在自己身前，一同骑着驴折回大道上，经过长长的朝圣队伍，回到他们的家人中间。

 

圣殿里外人山人海，正午的烈日下弥漫着沙尘和献祭的血腥味。每个出入都有一队罗马兵守着，让人无法忘记：这座年轻的圣殿每一砖一瓦都要仰仗侵略者的慈悲。

Mark也罩上了披巾，几缕遮不住的卷曲额发被日光烤得发热。

Eduardo照他兄长的吩咐去找钱摊上换了些纳贡用的银钱，还剩些零头，就和Mark一起在殿外的集市上流连。喧闹的人群里，没人会在意两个朝圣的男孩手牵着手。

“嘿，Mark！这里。”

他们循着那异邦人的口音，在众人中间找到Sean的摊位，异族商贩拿出为Mark准备的货品，那东西含蓄地包在锦袋里，却还是能勾起Eduardo脑中难以启齿的记忆。

Sean看了看Eduardo，嘴边带着一抹贼笑，“好东西，没错吧？”

Eduardo没答话，红着脸付了钱。

 

【5】

“我们得走快点，今天夜里要下大雨。”

Eduardo说着打了驴子一下，但那牲口的脚步并没加快许多。

“你怎么知道？”

“书上写的。云，星星，它们运行的方式预示着天气。”

Mark信服地点了点头，“就是说你能占卜天气了？”

“不，不，”Eduardo慌忙否认，“占卜是巫术；我只是……推断。”

离村子越来越近了，Eduardo注意到家的方向天空亮得不同寻常。

“……那是什么？”

“好像出事了。”Mark的声音也不再镇定。

同行的乡亲们都慌张起来，Eduardo索性跳下驴背，和众人一同向前赶去。快到村头时，他们才看清照亮夜空的是冲天的火光，兵戈声、哭喊声不绝于耳。

“天啊，这是不是，”Eduardo抓住Mark的衣袖，“是不是神谴？Mark，我们……？”

“不，不是神，”Mark的气息也同样在颤抖，“……是官兵。”

村子里到处是士兵，有国王的卫兵，也有罗马兵。Eduardo赶回自己家，正遇到他的堂姐哭着跑出来，

“Dudu！就差你没回来！我们还以为你被抓走了！”

“发生什么事了？”

“他们在杀孩子！所有不到两岁的孩子都要处死！”

“为什么？！”

“没人知道！他们说是国王的命令……”

无论是为了什么，Eduardo可以确定，他们是特意选在逾越节动手，趁着年轻人都去了圣殿，村里只有些老幼乡民，反抗不得。

“好在咱们家里没有婴儿，他们只抢了些钱和牲口……”堂姐惊魂未定，断断续续地说，“没事就好，先回来躲躲吧，”

“……James 的堂弟。”他突然想到。

“Dudu？”

他拂开了堂姐的手，“姐姐，你先回去吧！我要去朋友家看看。”

“等等！你去哪儿！”

他抄小巷躲开那些士兵和车马，一路飞跑，在James家门前差点撞上Mark——显然他们都在担心同一件事。

他们对视一眼，已经不需要解释更多。James家的院子几乎被完全捣毁，牲口也不见了，就像是那些侵略者因找不到人而故意泄愤所致。

“James？Joseph？有人在吗？”Mark敲了敲紧闭的房门。

“也许他们逃掉了。”Eduardo说。

Mark摇头，“不，他们还在。官兵怎么会咋了院子放过屋子？没道理。”

这时门里传出一把熟悉的声音，

“Mark？”

“James？是我，我和Wardo。”

房门开了窄窄一道，两个男孩被拉进屋里。James和他的父母、叔婶一家人都躲在黑暗中。James 的堂弟在他年轻的母亲怀里发出咿呀儿语，浑然不知大祸临头；那妇人却意外地冷静，就像早已料到这场祸事。

“我们把院子拆了，假装被搜过了。”James说。

“我不确定这行得通，”Mark说，“如果我和Wardo都能看出你们没走，罗马人不见得比我们蠢。”

“嘘——”Eduardo示意他们噤声，“有人来了。”

一队罗马卫兵在这破败的院子前停下，领头的百夫长问：“这里搜过了？”

“是，长官。”

“谁搜的？”

属下们答不出来。

军官沉默片刻，“……一群蠢材。给我砸了门再搜一遍。”

那军官没有吼叫，但声音足以让藏在门后的犹太人们听清。他们不需要交换语言，每个人都明白：这个刚降世不久的孩子恐怕难逃一劫。

“Wardo，”Mark在他的朋友耳边说，“我有个主意。”

 

一个罗马兵用力拍了拍门，“有人吗！出来！”

他的长官不耐烦地哼了一声，“砸门。”

士兵转身去拎铁锤，这时门却开了，里面走出两个半遮面孔的少年。

“你们什么人，胆敢惊扰先知？”其中一个向他们喝道。

那军官听了一愣，“什么？”

“这宅院是我们先知居住的禁地，”Eduardo继续胡诌，“外邦人绝不可踏入！”

“是吗？”

百夫长下了马，从下属手里拿过一支火把，脸上带着嘲笑向那两个孩子走近。

“我知道你们这里盛产‘先知’，左一个右一个，”军官步步逼近，火光照亮了Eduardo湿润的双眼，“一个比一个神通大。”他讥讽道。

“冒犯了先知，可是要遭报的。”

那军官一把抓下他蒙面的披巾，轻侮地笑了笑，“是你啊，小羊羔。在这里装神弄鬼。”

“是真的！”他指向身旁一直沉默着的男孩，“这个就是我们的先知，冒犯先知就是触怒我们的真神！我们的神怎样杀死了万千埃及人，你们难道没听说过……”

“够了。”军官打断他的话，吩咐手下的士兵：“把他带走。”

两个士兵左右拿住Eduardo，将他按倒在地上。

“上次买卖不成真可惜，”军官俯身对他说，“这次我好好‘补偿’你。”

“你们看着吧！神怒的洪水即刻就要降下来！”Eduardo挣扎着大喊道，“先知！先知，快请我主降罪于他们！”

那个沉默的男孩引起了军官的疑心。一个装神弄鬼的半大孩子确实不该在这番情形下如此镇定。另一个士兵要挥刀砍他，被军官喝止了。他们今晚已经杀了不少人，他知道这些犹太人有多敬神，万一真的杀死了什么“先知”，必会引起叛乱，到时候平叛又是一件麻烦事。

“别挡路，饶你们不死。”军官说。

那男孩不为所动。

“一并带走。”

军官话音刚落，一滴水从空中落下打在他眉心。军官惊讶地抬起头，更多雨水接连落在他的脸颊、耳鬓，刹那间就变成倾盆大雨，雨滴和冰雹浇灭了火把，打得人睁不开眼，士兵们纷纷抱头躲藏。

“神恩眷顾！”Eduardo趁机挣脱，装模作样地跪在水中膜拜，诵经不止。

“……真见鬼了。”那百夫长着实被吓住了。

暴雨一刻不歇，雷声震耳，仿佛要重演上古的灾难，将大地全部淹没。被杀死的婴儿和他们的亲人尸横遍地，浸泡在血水里。罗马士兵们带着关于一个先知的传言，冒雨撤离了这个村子。

 

【尾声】

“好险啊。”Eduardo跌坐在地上，听着屋外的雨声。James一家人已经趁着夜色逃往埃及了。

“你还演得挺像的。”Mark脱下罩袍卷起来，拧出一汪雨水。

“我那都是拖延时间，”Eduardo抚着胸口，“真是吓死了。万一没下雨我们就完蛋了。”

“我们已经完蛋了。”Mark这样说着，口吻却意外地轻松，“我们冒充先知，如果被人识破了要挨石头的。”

“……见鬼，你说的对。难道要一直装下去？”

“装也没用，罗马人不会放过我们，就算他们不敢公然处决先知，也会逼迫公会把我们抓起来……”

Eduardo这才慌了，“那我们怎么办？！”

“逃跑。”Mark不在意地耸耸肩，好像这就是他一直以来所期望的，“我们离开这里，想去哪就去哪。埃及，波斯，甚至更远的地方……东方。”

“说的容易，没有地没有牲口，我们吃什么喝什么？”

“你不是还有一罐银钱吗？我们用它当本钱，做点生意。或者……”Mark从湿透的衣袋里掏出那瓶香膏，“我们先卖了这个，好歹还值几个钱。”

“不准卖，”Eduardo从他手上抓走那小瓶，揣进自己怀里，“……这还有用的。”

“Wardo，”

Mark在黑暗中靠近他，Eduardo看不清，但他知道Mark脸上一定带着那种独有的、几不可见的自满笑意。

“我真想现在就跟你用这个，但我们有更重要的事要做。”

“是的，”Eduardo同意。但他已经止不住想象下一次交欢的美好。

“走吧，”Mark重新套上仍然潮湿的罩袍，“回你家拿钱。”

 

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 1、利未记18:22  
> 2、qedosh，迦南神庙里的男性庙妓（在人家的文化里也是一种神职啦……


End file.
